1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of assembling electronic circuits and an electronic circuit formed using that method. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of enabling self-assembly of electronic circuitry and to self-assembled electronic circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formation of electronic circuits using lithographic techniques is well known. However, the formation of these circuits requires multiple layer formation steps. For example, one may have as many as 25 masking steps to form an electronic circuit using lithographic techniques. These processes are very expensive to perform and each layer adds cost to the manufacturing process of lithographically forming electronic circuits.
It is also desirable to reduce the size of the electronic elements forming the circuit. The smaller the size of the device, the more difficult it is to manufacture and, thus, the more expensive the device becomes to manufacture. This trend is further complicated by the fact that, as the devices approach molecular scales, multistep lithographic approaches may not work at all due to lithographic constraints imposed by resolution and alignment. Hence, it is desirable to be able to form these very small device elements, such as at the molecular scale, with a minimum of lithographic processing.
Applicants incorporate by reference herein in their entirety U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,262,129 and 6,265,021.